1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifying structure and a rotary machine using the same, and more particularly, to a rectifying structure including a commutator segment that is designed for use in a rotary machine such as a DC motor, a DC generator, an AC motor, or an AC generator incorporated in, for example, a vehicle such as an automobile, a household appliance such as a sewing machine or a servo mechanism, and power-generating equipment, or other suitable apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional rectifying structures designed for use in a rotary machine such as a DC motor, a DC generator, an AC motor, or an AC generator include a brush that is made of metal and carbon and is disposed in a stator, and a commutator segment made of metal disposed in a rotor. In such a conventional rectifying structure, the brush is pressed against the commutator segment by a spring.
Inconveniently, however, the above-described conventional rectifying structure suffers from considerable friction and vibration, because the brush is pressed against the commutator segment. The resultant friction acts to damp the movement of the rotor. Moreover, occurrence of friction and vibration causes an energy loss. Friction causes abrasion, whereas vibration interferes with a stable power supply to the rotor and also generates annoying electrical noise.